trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Uprising
The '''Red Uprising '''was the name given to a pivotal event that occurred within the Vaygr Empire, where a Vaygr Empire Senior Officer defected and publicly released information that exposed the Vaygr for multiple violations of Multiverse Laws which would in turn trigger a large scale rebellion on the outer rim of the Vaygr Empire. Event In early August 2317, the Vaygr Empire Senior Officer known as RedAlert_007, who also was one of the Emperor Zorozeenee's "trusted officials" became fed-up with constantly internal bickering within Vaygr high command, he had decided to resign his position within the Empire on "good terms" to avoid the bickering. The Emperor did not immediately revoke his officer credentials and clearances out of respect, allowing him to return empire owned assets such as ships and equipment to the Navy, however the RedAlert had after some time felt that it was not right for the Vaygr to be allowed to continue violations of Multiverse law unopposed, which he and other members of high command had participated in out of public eye. He had then planned a leak and accompanying rebellion which would become known to galactic historians as the "Red Uprising" In late August 2317, using his at the time valid officer credentials and clearances, he had accessed a large database known only as the "Vaygr Database" which had stored secret doctrines, operational plans and discussion of practiced that violated Multiverse Law. He had downloaded and taken a copy of the database to use for a testimony against his former faction on the StarMadeDock system. After he finished the download of the database, he smuggled it outside of Vaygr territory to an unknown location, where it was safeguarded while RedAlert planned the next stage of his betrayal, he would return to the Citadel under the guise of returning self-defence firearms and surrendering his landowner rights to the mansion and plot of land given to him by the Vaygr for his service. During this infiltration he had sneaked into the Emperor's throne room while he was addressing his people in a monthly speech, he had accessed the Emperors internal systems using a combination of his still valid officer credentials and some computer hacking and proceeded to upload a modified version of the firmware used by Vaygr citizens in their cybernetic implants. This firmware would override the programming that made the Emperor's Citizens and Military unspeakably loyal to the Empire regardless of what scrutiny it comes under and make them into "free thinkers" who were no longed prohibited from having different opinions about the Empire. Unfortunately, this firmware would only the population and military on the outer rim of Vaygr space, for RedAlert that would be sufficient for the next stage of his plan. Soon after the firmware upload, RedAlert would again escape from the Citadel, it would become the last time he would step foot in Vaygr territory ever again. He returned to the location he kept his copy of the Vaygr Database for safekeeping and proceeded to upload it to the StarMadeDock system alongside and accompanying testimony against his faction, calling for the international community to place greater sanctions on the Vaygr and for the council of clusters where the Vaygr had colonized to exile Vaygr for their crimes. This started a mass uprising in the outer rim of Vaygr territory, whose citizens were no longer forced into loyalty by programming. The "Red Uprising" had begun in full swing, although the rebellion was loosing at the time, as the military of the outer rim, although too no longer forced into loyalty, continued to defended against rebel incursions. However, in a miracle for the rebellion, the Systemhack, Light vs Dark and FreaksRUs clusters had decided to exile Vaygr command staff for their crimes, the military, who no longer had officers to lead them defected, allowing the rebellion to succeed. Approx 435 million Vay who survived the rebellion would flee from the Empire, denouncing their citizenship and turning the entire outer rim sectors of the Vaygr into an abandoned ghost town, in addition hundreds of millions of slaves were freed from the slave camps the Vay in the region once worked for their Vay mastered, the rebellion had brought the population of the Vaygr Empire down by over a billion, which would end up forming a portion of the citizen workforce within The League of Australian Shitposters. Outcomes * Vaygr population decreased by over 1 billion by both fatalities during the rebellion and defectors denouncing their citizenship * This would become the spark that would create The League of Australian Shitposters * The Vaygr was permanently exiled from the Systemhack cluster, all infrastructure left behind became abandoned, which had attracted looters until eventually the ghost town empire was seized by the Systemhack Galactic Council * Vaygr command staff would be exiled from the Light vs Dark cluster and temporarily banned from re-entering, all Vaygr infrastructure was seized and destroyed as "contraband" as the materials to build it was gained via illegal practices known as "exploits" * The Vaygr would become stagnant as a result of the leaks, almost all activity on clusters with Vaygr presence would grind to a halt, Vaygr officials claimed it was due to rebuilding their fleet but most have dismissed these claims as a cover-up of an attempt to lay low * Emperor Zorozeenee would become known throughout the international community as a "Psychopathic evil creature that must be looked down upon with contempt" Category:Major Events